Star Wars:Fateful Meeting
by HoodedEnigma73
Summary: A Jedi and a Sith Lord join forces to destroy the jedi, but Yoda is there to prevent the destruction. Please R&R!
1. A Sith Lord

Disclaimer-I own a bare minimum of things...so why should I bother owning Star Wars...If you don't get the picture, I don't own anything Star Wars!

A/N-Um...this is my first attempt at Star Wars fiction. I hope everyone likes it...I hope someone will read it!

* * *

**CH.1-A Sith Lord**

The cloaked menace stood surrounded by jedi guards. They were just there to protect the populace ofMorisan. He had no intention of damaging anything even though he could and withunmatchable precision. He was just there to see a friend. "Darth Domin, drop your sabers and come with us!" The jedi said naively.

"Idiots, I am a Sith Lord! I do not have to answer to simple padawans!" Darth Domin unleashed two lightsabers and struck down two of the six jedi. Cutting through their torsos like a warmknife through butter, he spunhis two sabersand they descended upon two more. The two blocked the sabers, but he pushed down on them with all his might.

The two idle jedi struck at the Sith Lord but he was gone. He had disappeared into thin air. Three of the remaining four looked around to try and find Darth Domin. However, the fourth of four bent to examine the downed jedi. "No! Don't let your guard down!" The Sith Lord appeared above the jedi and removed his head.

Domin then connected his sabers to create a double-bladed light saber. One end shown with an offensive red andthe other was powerful violet. He spun it reflecting three lightsaber attacks. They quicklyencircled himand attacked him from three sides.Domin spun his lightsaber over his head blocking another three attacks.All of the jedis' hands and legswere sliced off in two magnificent strokes. There Domin stood with three armless and legless jedi.

He couldn't leave witnesses soDomin dispatched them with his newly found power.With his hand held out he simply snapped and a flame surrounded him and engulfed the limbless torsos of the jedi. DarthDomin stepped from thewreckage leaving only theblackened ash of six jedi knights.

Coming to his destination he openedthedoor to see Naomi. Domin's long black robes drug to the ground. "Is that you, Alada?" Said the red-headed jedi. Her common robes did not distinguish her but she was a jedi. Domin removed his hood to reveal the face of Alada. He could switch identities as easily as this. His red eyes peered into her blue.

"Yes, it is me."

"Please, Alada, you have to stop coming to see me! Every time you come more jedi die!"She looked deeply concerned.

"I am sorry, Naomi,"Alada looked to the floor. "I have come to ask you an important question."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" Alada looked into her eyes deeply.

"It is against the code." They had known each other forever, and even then when Alada became a Sith lord and Naomi became a jedi, they were friends.

"But don't you understand. I ask you to become my wife and my apprentice...no...my partner in the Sith empire. I have been around as your power in the force flourished and my love for you has grown. Please...I love you."He was sincere. Few times had he ever known love but this was true. He would love her even though he was a Sith Lord, and he hoped for them to be together.

"I...I..." Twojedi entered into the small apartment. Naomi looked at them, her brow furrowed. One was a master of the order and the other was a powerful padawan.

"Please consider Naomi. Decide now ,if youwould,"Alada threw up his hood quickly and drew his lightsabers.

The two jedi looked from the Sith Lord toNaomi. "Come withus. You cannot get away with the murder of six jedi." Dominthrew out his hand and a long strand of black fell into the padawan's chest.The padawan fellto the floor in convulsions. Dominmatched blades with the master. Naomistared intently at the battle, frightened. She was trying to decide.

"Stop!"Naomi's arm flew forward and the force pushed the master to the floor. Domin gave the killing blow. Naomi shivered.

"I take you have decided,"Domin sheathed his lightsaber, and sat beside Naomi holding her hands.

"No, I haven't,"she said resisting him.

"Really? Do you think you will get through thejedi council with assisting a murder?" Alada took off his hood and looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"I...I will marry you!"She wrappedher arms around him and kissed his lips. There was no turning back for Naomi. She had betrayed the Jedi Order, and her future wasundecidedand invisible to her.

* * *

A/N-I hope you liked it! I think it is quite short, nut you may think otherwise. Well...please tell me what you think and R&R! 


	2. A wedding

A/N-YAYNESS!I have got a little feed back and that is a good thing! Thanks to my reviewers! If you haven't reviewed...DO IT!Ok...?Good! Now...this is chappie number two...ENJOY!P.S. sorry for the lateness.

Oh ya...DISCLAIMER-Still don't own anything.

* * *

**CH2-A Wedding**

The wedding day had come. Naomi was very nervous. Not just about the sucluded(don't know how to spell it!Use your imagination)wedding, but of everything. They had escaped the small dot of a planet and went to the Sith's main planet of Korriban(from KOTOR). Korriban was where the wedding was to be held. It was beautiful, as it should have been as two Sith lords wedding.

Since the day in the small apartment, Naomi had become Darth Meena. She had spent the remainder of those days up till now wairing a ragged black hood that made her face invisible to everyone around her. Darth Domin had also began to impart his vast knowledge to her. In a very short time Naomi had gone from a novice with a lightsaber to an offensive style master. Her comprehension of the force had grown faster, though.

As she walked down the aisle, she contemplated on the past events and how quickly she had changed. From padawan to Sith Lord. Single to married. Blind to all-seeing. It was quite remarkable. She got to the priest, and they resited their vows. Both the bride and the groom had "veils". Their black hoods were a must in any situation now. As the ceremony ended, theyboth lifted their hoods and kissed. They were married now.

They turned and began to walk back to their quarters as husband and wife. The Korriban desert had been dressed to make it seem appropriate for the occasion. Their walk was halted, though. A small unit of jedi had infiltrated into the Sith head quarters. They knew about the marriage and so they figured it would be a point of weakness.

The three jedi came running through a gang of Sith with speed only reachable with the force. The Sith gang attempted to kill the jedi but it was futil. The jedi swept through the guards and headed straight for the married couple. Naomi spun her saber out of her waist belt, cutting down a jedi. Alada threw back the other two jediand two black strains of force jumped from Alada's body and into the jedi's. The three jerked as energy was transferred. Alada raised his hands and clenched them. The jedi rose and twisted and convulsed.

Naomi watched Alada. It was horrible to her. He actually enjoyed killing. She could tell that to him it was just a big game in which he had won. The jedis' necks cracked and they fell to the ground, limp. "A...Alada,"Naomi whimpered as he caught her in his arms. "Do we have to do this? Do we have to kill? Do we have to be lords of the Sith?"

Alada held her tight and looked into her eyes. He didn't know what to say. Alada enjoyed being a Sith lord. He found it empowering to hold troops' lives in his hands, tohave power over what would happen in his world. "I...I..." They fled into the deep chambers of the Korriban base.

* * *

Ok...I know this chapter was like oober short but I am already running out of ideas! I know...not good. If you have ideas tell me in a review...otherwise this is not going to be updated too quickly.

I will try,

Youkai Boy


	3. An Assassin

A/N: OK! I have been thinkin' about this fic some and have devised the direction I want it to take, so I have plotted out a new chapter. There is probably like...two people reading this...and it is still my first and only Star Wars fic...so...R&R ya people!

* * *

**CH3- An Assassin**

The young jedi knight crawled up a hill on his way to a mysterious destination. The planet was hot with the heat of atropical enviornment, and the moisture in the air clung to his skin. It was almost like a sauna, but less enjoyable. The path behind, which the jedi had taken, was scattered with lesser jedi garb; he would pick it up on his way back. His brow was wet with sweat and the air's moisture, but he would live.

The uncomfortableness was worth it; It was all part of a bargain made with the jedi council in repentance for a misdeed. He had fallen for one of the women he had come to save on his exploits, and this, of course, was forbidden by jedi law. The youngjedi was sentenced to six years in probation, which meant no feild work, being constantly watched, and meditation which was close to constance. He did not sign up to be a jedi to sit in a musty room and stare at the ceiling, he was out for adventure and to help people.

A master of the jedi council hadfound him after a week of probation and had made him a proposition. Simply go to Marta Coorta, this particular planet, and find a hermit in a hut, give him a message, bring him to the council, and he would be free of probation. It seemed too simple a task but nothing so far had been hard at all. But the hermit in the hut worried him a little for one major reason: if you lived alone, you were usually powerful, and that was the way it was.

He came to the hut atop the hill, and knocked on the door. No answer. A wild goose chase to a planet he had never heard of? Did jedi masters pull pranks? So he knocked and again and in response the door blew off its hinges and sent the young jedi flying back. A tall, slender man stepped from the inside of the hut. "What do you want?" His hair was pulled back into a long, silver ponytail; his eyes shined amber, and his skin was pale, silver almost.

"I...I have a message for you, sir."

"Sir? You would think the jedi council would tell their lackiesa bit about my mannerisms and temperments. I mean, really, after twenty years of association, you think they would at least come themselves! Get up and act like what you are, you whining sissy!" He conveyed this as he mantled the door back on its hinges with a phantom hand, the force. The door seemed to be made for such a thing. This man liked to make an entrance.

"Here, sir. The message," The jedi handed the message to the man.

His amber eyes scanned down the page. "Where is your ship? Take me there."

* * *

This chapter wasn't that great... The first draft I made was better but I lost it and so we ended up with this... It is servicable I guess.

Youkai Boy


End file.
